


lead, follow, or get out of the way

by thunderylee



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Gunplay, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sociopathy, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-08
Updated: 2010-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-30 08:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12650346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Prompt: anything based off the songRussian Rouletteby Rihanna.





	lead, follow, or get out of the way

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for an anonymeme.

In the dark, silent room, Ryo stared down the spinning chamber of the gun.

“Let fate decide whether you’re been true or not.”

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

*

They did a good job of keeping it secret, Ryo and Shige and sex and love. In that order, year by year, each one adding onto the one before.

Work was work. Pleasure was pleasure. It was surprisingly easy to keep the two apart. By day he was Nishikido Ryo – singer, dancer, guitar player, sexual object of lust; by night, he was just Ryo-chan – friend turned lover. Although both of the latter terms were debatable, given these two.

Ryo and Shige fought more often than not. Screaming, hitting, throwing things, all of which led to _explosive_ sex. For years, the others never suspected that picking arguments and crabbing at each other was their way of flirting. It was their ammunition, continued more physically the second they were behind closed doors. They weren’t stupid about it – there were no closet trysts or exhibition thrills. To them, it was better when they had to wait for it.

Yamapi once joked that Ryo and Shige could never date because they wouldn’t be able to agree on who topped. He was right, but that just gave them something else to fight about. Each torturing the other until he gave in, gasped “fuck me” in a hoarse voice, turning their violent foreplay into rough, sensual lovemaking.

It was how they finally crossed the line between fuck buddy and boyfriend, even if they were the only ones who understood it.

That was all that mattered, anyway.

*

“You’re crazy,” Ryo said, unable to hear his own voice over the pounding of his heart. “You are fucking insane. What happened to you?”

The man across the table laughed, a high-pitched, maniacal sound as he hooked one finger behind the trigger and made the gun spin between them. The safety was on – for now.

“There’s one bullet in here,” the man said. “Six spaces in the chamber.”

“I can’t believe this,” Ryo went on. His body froze with sweat and shook with uncontrollable rage. “After all this time… dammit, I _trusted_ you.”

A scoff. “Funny that you’re the one talking about trust.”

“I didn’t betray you,” Ryo insisted, his voice breaking. “I was only thinking about the group-”

“If that is the case,” he was cut off, “then you know what you need to do.”

The safety clicked off, and a strategically-positioned nudge sent the gun spinning to a stop right in front of Ryo. Gulping, he picked it up, feeling its weight in his unsteady hand.

He watched as his own thumb sent the chamber spinning before his eyes.

“Let fate decide whether you’ve been true or not,” the familiar, once-comforting voice said.

One in six were pretty good odds. One in six gave him a good chance of getting out of here alive.

Ryo held the gun up to his head, his temple throbbing against the cool metal.

The last thing he saw before pulling the trigger was a flinch in Yamapi’s cold stare.

It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.

*

Shige’s tears were beautiful. Shige’s tears were like the waves in a rippling brook, dampening the the old tour shirt that reminded them all of better times.

His heartbeat slowly calmed to match Yamapi’s as the group leader held him tight.

“I don’t believe it,” Shige kept saying. “Why would Ryo do that to us?”

Carefully, like he would break, Yamapi pet Shige’s hair and hid his smile in the freshly-cut locks. “Come on, let’s get out of here.”

Shige pulled back, always skeptical, looking from one of Yamapi’s eyes to the other before nodding. “Yeah, okay. I could use something to forget for awhile.”

“I’ve got just the thing,” Yamapi promised, guiding Shige away from the others with a firm grip on his hand.

There were still five bullets to test his faith.


End file.
